Her past? The Story Of Nosaru Koketé
by amal-rukia
Summary: A ninteen years old girl, who maybe shares the same soul with Chrome Dokuro. How cruel was her past? And how will be her future? Her name is Nosaru Koketé...
1. Prologue

_Sixteen years, before she met her__, two persons who share the same soul, can that be possible? Who knows? Because of the lies, the truth exists, that's why, everything is possible._

_Because of this world, she couldn't see her son grows up, she couldn't see his smile, and she couldn't hear his first words. She is that kind of person who will do anything to protect the ones he loves.__ The most important think to her, was seeing the smile of her little brother Xeln, at that time, he was fifteen years old, she haves another brother, but he wasn't like her, Max, was someone who just loves his self, and money, he is eighteen years old. She was the older sister, she is nineteen years old, she meets friend, like Jim, Sam rokudo, and even Shamal._

_No one know how terrible was her past, and how she turned to be alive, after she died in a car accident?_

_That indigo haired girl, named, **Nosaru Koketé**…_


	2. DIABLO NERO

In an unknown place, a man was in an office.

"Boss! We have a problem!" Another man comes to the office.

"What is it?" His face was hiding in the shadows. "What is the problem?"

"Well…" He hesitates before talking. "Our secrets… someone knows our secrets…" The boss was surprised to hear it. "Someone was spying us… It will be troublesome if they know the secret of our power! What do we have to do? Nero-san?"

"Don't do anything, I will tell the big boss, then, we will move."

…

"Hey sis, where are you going?" Xeln asked his sister. "You promised me that you will help me on doing my homework."

"When will you learn? I told you that you have to try then come to me." Nosaru answered.

"Eh?" Xeln said sadly. "I wish I can grow up so I can go on a date like you, big sis."

"D… Date?" She shocked at his words. "I am going to met Jim and Shamal, but this is not a date!"

"Sister, I am curious about something." Nosaru looked to him with confused eyes. "You don't have any girlfriend, aren't you?"

_Shit! He __has a point! _She leaves the house without answering him.

…

"What did you say?" A man flips the table. "Do you understand our situation Nero? The secret of one of the most powerful weapons in the world is in the hands of a weak man!"

"What do we have to do?" Nero asked calmly. "Boss, are you going to kill him?"

"Not me." The boss answered. "Send a D.O.N member."

"What about Calore?" He says. "He can end this in a second."

"If you want to kill him in a second, why don't you choose me? A red haired man appears.

"When did you come? Speed? Nero asked him. "I thought you were in mission."

"What? You don't want to see your big brother or what? Nero?"

"Stop you two!" The boss ordered them. "Calore will go, and kill all his family. All those who haves the name Koketé should die! Do you understand? Hell Brothers?

"Yes sir!"

…

"A mission?" A bald man was in front of Nero. "That's a good think you know." A devilish smile appears on his face. "So, what do I have to do? Nero-kun?"

"Kill a family named Koketé, which is your mission.

"Hah? That's not cool! I want something better!"

"Stop crying like a baby!"

"I don't want that stupid mission! YOU take care of it

-Well, you can burn their flesh, so nothing stay, just their bone.

-Oh, that will sound fun. What about their house?

-Burn every thing you want, and, don't leave anything, just the dust.

- Interesting.

"_How cruel can you be? That's why… They call the must dangerous members of the family… D.O.N … And I am one of them… The D and O mean Diablo…The N is Nero… This is the name of the family who kills anyone without hesitation… The __**DIABLO NERO FAMILY.**__"_

_

* * *

_**I really ****need**** some reviews or i will die !**

**HEY,**** NOSARU dosn't have any girlfriend!**** XD**_  
_


	3. Faraway, home

**Japan****, ****airport.**

"He will finally comeback." A brown haired young man who wears glasses says. "I missed him, what about you, Nosaru?" He said as he looked to his friend.

"You miss people very quickly, Jim" The young woman talked. "It's been five month."

"I don't think I missed him." The young Shamal says looking away. "He is too popular among girl, there is nothing special about him, why girls doesn't like me?"

"I know what special about him." Jim smirked. "He is cute, cool, nice, calm, and he is Italian." He stopped for a while then continued. "Even his name is cool."

"What did you said? I am Italian too!" Shamal's anger explodes. "What is cool about his name? Shamal is cooler than Sam!"

"No." Nosaru says. "Girls hate you because you are a pervert." Her words shocked him and make him become like a statue. "Are you alright?"

"Guys!" A voice comes from behind. "Nosaru, Jim, Shamal." A black haired young man comes to them. "Long time no see."

"Tss. What were you doing for five month in Italia Sam?" Shamal asked him. "Looking for a girlfriend? Dancing party?"

"Of course not." Sam laughed. "You are always funny."

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Shamal was ready to a fight but Nosaru stopped him.

"Please stop Shamal, just for today." She smiled to him which makes him fainting.

… … …

"Heh, so, this is their home." Calore finally arrives. "It will be very easy."

He breaks the door of the house. "It will make me happy to burn this beautiful house!"

"I don't really understand that guy." Nero looked from away. "Burning everything, I don't think it's a good hobby." Finally the light of the sun shows his face, his face was totally dark, and his eyes were empty. "I think it's normal, after all, his power is the Calore in Italian, which means the heat. His power is similar to Red's power, his power is the fire. Only12 members of the **Diablo Nero** were able to have this power, those are the D.O.N." He finally stopped then put his hand on his face. "And mine is… the Darkness…"

… … …

Nosaru was on her way to home, but suddenly she saw smoke.

-Imp… possible! That place is…

Before she ends her sentences, she runs to this smoke. When she arrives, the house was burn, in a cruel way. The only things left were a letter, and bones.

-It… can't be…

Nothing was left, she can see the blood under her feet, and his smell.

-No… My parents… our house… everything… WAS BURN!

She didn't except it, she never thought that something like that will happen, something… cruel…

Her brother Max runs to her.

"What happe…" He stopped after seeing that cruel scene. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS!"

_...Everything… was gone…_

_

* * *

_**Guys! If i don't see reviews i will die too!**

**Need REVIEWS!  
**


	4. The little guy

**This is the 4th chapter, enjoy it.**

**By the way, for those who wants to know about Nosaru, her life in the present is in my other story: Reborn .  
**

* * *

Nosaru stood before the grave of his parents. With her two brothers and friends.

"I still not believe it! "Says Max." Spying on mafia's business, what was he thinking about? They will kill us too!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Nosaru said with the anger on her voice. "STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR A MINUTE!" She continued and she walked away, Jim follows her trying to calm her.

"What is her problem?"

"She is right." Sam looked to him. "She is thinking about you two, she needs to rest so gave her a chance."

"What do you know about it?" He said as he walked away.

"You're living alone, right?" Shamal asked his friend. "They should stay with you until they find a new home."

… … …

"Nosaru, please calm down." Jim said to her. "You can find a way to protect yourself."

"It's not about me." She said as she takes her breath. "It's about my brothers, I don't know how to do. This mafia will kill them, if one of them dies I will regret it for all my life."

"If we think together, maybe we will find a solution."

"Solution…" Nosaru's eyes widened. "Rings… Boxes… Flames… I found it!"

"What are you saying, Nosaru?"

"I remember that Someone told me about those things, I need to ask him."

"What are you thinking about?" He looked to her, and then saw a smile on her face. "I know that when you are smiling that means that you have a crazy idea in your head."

"Yup, it's really crazy." She holds her friend's hand. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"You will know later."

"Huh?"

… … …

Nosaru and Jim come into a coffee shop.

"Welcome, which coffee do you want to buy, mister?" The shopkeeper was talking to a baby.

"I like an Espresso, please."

Jim looked with confused eyes to a baby with black fedora and black suit with strange chameleon on his fedora buying coffee. "_A baby? What the hell is that?"_

"I forgot my wallet, so give me an Espresso on credit." The baby said.

"Stop joking around or I will call the store owner!"

"I will pay for him." Nosaru said and handed over the money.

"So, how many times did you paid for me?" The baby asked her, smiling.

"Maybe twenty or thirty, I always pay for you."

"Who is that baby? And why the hell is he buying coffee?" Jim asked only to earn a kick from the baby on the stomach. "What was that for?"

"You should ask with respect, you idiot."

"What did you said?"

"You heard me."

"Stop you two." Nosaru is trying to calm them. "This is my friend Jim, please forgive him."

"Why should he forgive me? He was the one who start…"Before he finishes his sentences, the baby jumps and kicks him on the face causing him to fall.

"Why did you?"

"I told you he is my friend so please stop hurting him."

"Nosaru, Who is that baby?"

"I am the greatest hitman of the world, Reborn!"

"HUH?"

* * *

**I need reviews or i will die!**

**By the way, i will not update my story: The Life Of Future Chrome for a while, because i am trying to write a double chapter but i can't! I am saying this for those who are following the story.  
**


	5. To Italia

"So, you want me to train you?" Reborn asked the young girl. "My training is like living hell. I will not be nice, even if you are always paying for me" He smirked.

"Yes sir!" Nosaru stands up like an army soldier. "I don't care about the difficulties! I will do my best!"

"Nosaru, are you talking for real?" Her friend Jim asked her with an annoyed voice. "You remind me of the war games that I've been playing when I was a kid."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Are you sure about it?" Jim asks his friend. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"He is the only one who can train me." She said, with a determined smile. "I have to do it."

"In that case." He smiled with a calm gaze. "I will train with you."

**Sam's house.**

"Are you joking sister?" Xeln said to his older sister. "You can't go! Sam will teach us how to use guns, you don't need to go to Italia!"

"She haves no choice Xeln!" Shamal tries to defend her. "You saw what happened to your house! Guns are not enough!"

"Shamal…" Nosaru was surprised by Shamal's words, she thought that he will try to stops her. "I never thought that you will let me go like this."

"Because we believe in you, Nosaru." Sam said to her. "That's what friends should do."

"Shamal! Sam! What are you guys thinking about?" He turned to his brother. "Max! Say something!"

"I don't care." He said. "Let her do everything she wants."

"Max!" Tears begin to fall from Xeln's eyes. "But… It's dangerous…" Xeln was stopped by his sister who hugged him.

"I will be alright." She said. "I can't leave a kid and an idiot alone."

"HEY!" Max turned to her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CALLING ME AN IDIOT?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Nosaru pulled away from her brother. "Xeln, you are a man, men never cry. So..." She put her hand on his head. "I don't want to see you cry."

-Y… Yes…

"Nosaru is a great sister." Shamal says to Sam. "She will become a great woman someday."

"You are right." Sam said. "By the way, according to your words, you seem to have a crush on her."

"S… Sam…" Shamal blushed and says with a low voice. "If you tell her, she will kill me… and, I have a crush on all the girls!"

"Nosaru!" Jim comes. "Time to go!"

-Yes! I am coming.

"Nosaru, Jim, before you go." Sam talks to his friends. "If you are in a problem, call us. I and Shamal will be her for you."

"Yeah, after all, we are friends." Jim smiled.

**Airport****.**

"You finally come." Reborn said. "I've been waiting for you." Then, he saw Jim. "Why is he here?"

"I want to train, too." Jim answered.

"You don't respect me, why will I train you?"

"Please, train me. Reborn-san."

"Hmm… you've begin to show some respect, I will be happy to kill you, if you don't show more respect."

"YAY! Let's go Nosaru!"

"Yes!"


	6. The deadly forest

Italia

« Here we are. » Nosaru, Jim, and Reborn are in a forest. "This is the deadly forest, the best place for you guys to train in." Reborn says.

"Deadly? Why did they call it like this?" Nosaru asked. Reborn raises his gun. "Forget it, I don't want to know." "And how will we train in this deadly place?" Jim asks. "Well, it's easy, you will just try to survive here for a month without me."

"The two of us alone in this huge place? Didn't you say it's deadly?" Reborn disappears. "REBORN YOU BASTARD!" Jim yells.

"Now he left us alone. We will have to do what he wants us to." "Not really Nosaru, I left stones in the way, we can find our way home too easy." "Really? I saw Reborn eating them in the way, too bad for you my friend."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Jim falls on the ground. "T-T-THAT GUY! IF I LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE I WILL KILL HIM!" Nosaru's eyes widened "Jim!" "Eh? What's wrong?" "Did you hear something?" "Huh?" Asked in confusion. "Myself screaming?"

"No. Something else?" She asks again.

Jim hears something. "You're talking about this right?" Nosaru nodded. A huge dinosaur appears behind them. "Nosaru… I think we must… run away…" "Really? I thought you would never say it."

The two are running away.

Reborn looks at them from a far place, Nero comes. "They sure having fun, aren't they?" Leon becomes a gun. "Who are you?"

Nero sits on the ground. "I am no enemy, I just come for fresh air."

"Your form. You look like a demon. Blacker than night, with this aura around you. Who might you be?" "It's doesn't matter who I am. Like I said. I am no enemy."

At the Diablo Nero family castle.

The boss flips the table. "YOU JUST LET THEM RUNAWAY YOU NO GOOD!" Calore looks at the ground. "I'm so sorry boss, I thought I killed them all. It seems I didn't notice them."

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THEM? YOU'RE SAYING IT LIKE NOTHING DID HAPPEN! AND YOU CALL YOUR SELF A D.O.N MEMBER? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGHT!"

"Hey, calm down boss." Speed comes. "They are kids, it won't make a difference if they are alive."

"It will!" The boss answers. "What if they know about our secret? Can you imagine that?"

"Well, no. My imagination is not that dump."

"Find them! And I want to see their bones in this room as soon as possible!"

"Roger!"

"You didn't come here only for the fresh air." Reborn asks.

"I think I can't lie anymore. I'm here to see how that girl is doing. I can feel something special in her aura. Something that cannot be found that easy. Something rare."

"You mean…?"

"That's right."


End file.
